


yeah I got nothing

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luigi found her wandering the streets in shock, he knew he'd found a project to fill his days until Amber let him back into the everyday business of GeneCo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah I got nothing

When Luigi found her wandering the streets in shock, he knew he'd found a project to fill his days until Amber let him back into the everyday business of GeneCo. He kept her in his rooms and plied her with zydrate and alcohol, forced her to watch him with knives and GENterns, and eventually brought out the broken, vicious nature he'd seen in her father.

Luigi blamed Pavi as much as he did Amber for the succession fiasco. If Pavi hadn't been such a degenerate, maybe their father... well, what ifs were for pussies. Revenge, though, that was more Luigi's game.

So when Pavi ran into the mysterious-yet-familiar girl at one of his clubs, Luigi knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. She'd lost none of her beauty, and her cold eyes sparkled like diamonds. Luigi didn't even bother going; he knew Pavi well enough that he timed his brother's return within fifteen minutes.

"I want to see," she said as Luigi slid the door open silently. He smiled widely at her.

"Oh, bella, that is-a not a good idea." Pavi gently redirected her fingers to his mouth, where he kissed her fingertips.

"Call me Christine," she answered, with a dark tone, "I have to see." Before Pavi caught the reference, she had reached around the edge of his mask and pulled it off in one vicious motion.

"My-a face! You a-little brat!" he pulled back to hit her, but something caught his arm. He looked back and saw Luigi there, holding his wrist and grinning.

"Brother! So much-a trouble to a-ruin my pretty a-face," Pavi pouted, trying to recover his dignity even as blood trickled down his face from the staples and torn stitches. "You-a did not a-have to use-a the girl."

"Oh, I'm enjoying it," she said, and there was a knife in her hand when Pavi looked back. That mix of fear and arousal on his face was just what Luigi had been hoping for, and he held Pavi's arms tight as she cut open his shirt and pants, stripping him, pressing the knife to his cock.

They took him fast and rode him hard, and as usual Luigi couldn't tell whether Pavi was enjoying it or begging for mercy. Probably both. When he finished, Luigi gestured for her to follow him. She didn't look back, even though he did.

"You're gonna go far, kid," Luigi told her, pulling her close as they walked back to his rooms.  



End file.
